1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of receiving an offer for a gift card or gift code that is conditional upon the occurrence of an event such as a consignment time and a resale of the gift card or gift code.
2. Introduction
Prepaid gift accounts are widely used as gifts for birthdays, Christmas, and other holidays. Prepaid gift accounts can be issued as physical cards. Prepaid gift accounts can also be issued as an account number delivered to the prepaid account holder via text message, email or as data displayed on an application residing on a mobile computing device such as a mobile telecommunications device, a mobile computing device such as a laptop computer, smart phone or tablet computer or a non-mobile computer device such as a personal computer system, personal gaming system or satellite or cable television system. Prepaid gift accounts can be closed loop, meaning that the value represented by the prepaid gift account is a valid form of payment at a closed set of retailers. For example, an OUTBACK STEAKHOUSE® prepaid gift account is only redeemable at OUTBACK STEAKHOUSE® and not at PLANET HOLLYWOOD® or TARGET®. Some closed loop prepaid gift accounts are valid at a family of closely related or commonly owned merchants. For example, a DARDEN RESTAURANTS prepaid gift account is valid at RED LOBSTER® and OLIVE GARDEN®; similarly, a local mall prepaid gift account is valid at tenant merchants in the local mall. By contrast, prepaid gift accounts can also be open loop, such as VISA® or MASTERCARD® debit cards, which serve as a valid form of payment at virtually any retailer nationwide.
While prepaid gift accounts are popular alternatives to cash and merchandise gifts, which may not interest the recipient, such prepaid gift accounts typically have various limitations which reduce their utility and appeal to the recipient. For example, the recipient may have trouble redeeming the prepaid gift account due to geographic limitations associated with the prepaid gift account. Many times, the prepaid gift account is tied to a particular merchant which the recipient may dislike, greatly reducing the value of the prepaid gift account to the recipient. Additionally, some merchants issue prepaid gift accounts with significant restrictions, complex fees, and/or expiration dates. According to one estimate, consumers purchase about $80 billion worth of prepaid gift accounts annually in the U.S., and roughly 10%, or $8 billion, of that amount goes unredeemed. Consumers waste these unredeemed funds and do not benefit from the full value of the prepaid gift account. Further, if these funds are not spent, they can escheat to the state.